


The Vampires at the bluff

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Blood AU: Hannibal is a vampire and Will the fae bartender with the delicious blood who needs his protection from other vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampires at the bluff

The Bluff was the most popular club for vampires and fangbangers alike in Baltimore.  
It was run by an odd couple, the refined retired psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter and his former therapist the blonde and aristocratic Bedelia Du Maurier.  
Rumor had it she once was a prostitute and he a Viking. But those were rumors.  
The Bluff was known for offering up real blood, not the bottled stuff that was adequate but hardly tasty.  
The groupies gladly offered the real stuff to the vamps and if they got to sleep with one it was even better.  
Vampire blood could be the biggest high.

*

The owners rarely went with groupies, at least not often.  
Franklyn Froideveaux was desperate for a rendezvous with one of the owners, but they always refused his blood.  
Franklyn tried to offer some to his friend Tobias Budge, but Tobias had only let him once when he was completely dried out.  
Franklyn had no luck.  
Will Graham was a different story.  
Lecter had hired the man when he was desperate for a job to support his many rescued stray dogs.  
So Graham tended the bar.  
It looked like Lecter was dying for a taste of his sweet blood.

*  
“Do you see that man?” asked Graham on a slow night.  
Lecter nodded. The man was a regular and a former patient of his.  
“He’s been rejected by his people,” said Will. “He longs for a place to belong.”  
Randall Tier looked at them with haunted eyes.  
“How do you know this? Did you converse with him at length?” asked Lecter.  
“A little. He’s shunned by wolves and humans alike. “  
“That’s very insightful,” said Lecter. “I suppose he really is a lone wolf.”  
“Yes. He’s longing to live up to his fullest potential.”  
“Do you feel tired?”  
“No,” said Will. “I need to see to the stocks. We’re out of bottled blood.”  
“The stuff is rancid,” said Lecter. Bedelia appeared behind him.  
“So how is your new pet?” she asked.  
“He’s a remarkable being, beautiful and complex.”  
“You want to drink his blood.”  
“Yes. And I wish to protect him.”  
“His very being calls to you, to posses and dominate him.”  
“Yes.”  
“Hello,” said Franklyn, and Bedelia took a sip of blood from her glass.  
“Hello Franklyn,” she said.  
“Can I offer you some fresh blood?”  
Bedelia smiled and Hannibal merely looked longingly at Will.

*  
In the parking lot behind the Bluff Will looked at a man who had suddenly appeared.  
Tobias Budge, an elegant predator.  
“You smell delicious,” said Budge. “I would like to sample your blood.”  
“I’d rather not,” said Will.  
“Can’t stop me pretty thing,” said Budge and reached for the man.  
Lecter stopped him and slammed him against Will’s car.  
“What,” said Budge. “I can’t eat your staff now? I had me a nice waitress last week and you didn’t bat an eyelid.”  
“He’s not yours to take,” said Lecter acidly. “He’s mine.”  
“Is he now?”  
“He’s under my protection,” said Lecter and Graham nodded.  
Budge left.  
“Thank you,” said Will.  
“You’re mine to protect now.”  
“What do you want in exchange?”  
“Your friendship will be fine,” said Lecter, while thinking of how sweet Will smelled.  
*  
The next night Will found himself regarded by hungry vampires.  
Budge looked hungrily at him, but spared no glance for Franklyn.  
“You’re catnip,” said Bedelia.  
“To vampires? Yes. It’s my heritage.”  
“Fae is it? “  
“Yes. My mother was one of them. She died young.”  
“Be careful. He has a thing for you.”  
“Hannibal? I know.”  
“Do you like being loved by the king of the vampires?”  
“You’re his bride.”  
“You will be more his bride than I ever was,” said Bedelia sadly.  
“You are now.”  
“Not anymore.”  
“I’m human also. It won’t last.”  
“You’re human for now,” said Bedelia. “If he so wants it you won’t always be.”  
“We shall see,” said Will. “For now he wants my blood.”  
“He is a vampire.”  
*  
Will was on his way home to his dogs when he saw Hannibal outside.  
“Come in,” he said knowing what it meant.  
“Do you mean that?”  
“I do. Enter freely and of your own will.”  
Hannibal did, and saw Will’s dogs barking happily at him.  
“I would like to get to know you better,” he said.  
“Me as well,” said Will. “I don’t have many friends.”  
“Nor do I.”  
Will nodded thoughtfully.  
*  
“Hey,” said Franklyn. “Why don’t you want my blood?”  
Lecter gave him a cold look.  
“I’ve got my fill.”  
Franklyn sighed. “No one wants it. “  
“How strange,” said Hannibal on his fancy throne.  
Bedelia shot him an angry glance.  
“You have no chance,” she said. “He’s all about that bartender.”  
Lecter looked at Will who was fending off advances as ever.  
Hannibal walked over to Will.  
“Are you doing alright?” he asked as Budge eyed Will.  
“I’m fine. “  
“I will follow you home. You are mine to protect.”  
Will smiled at him, his eyes alight with happiness.  
*  
“Do you desire my blood?” Will asked.  
“Yes. I would sample your delightful essence,” said Hannibal.  
“In the neck..” said Will.  
Lecter sniffed.  
“Did you smell me?”  
“Yes. You smell divine.”  
Hannibal leant in and nuzzled the pale neck.  
Will sighed against him as he bit down.  
The taste was glorious, and he took a deep bite.  
As he pulled back Will looked at him with hungry eyes.  
“Will you fuck me?” he asked.  
Lecter nodded. “Yes.”  
*  
“I would ride you,” said Will in his bed with flowers on the bedspread.  
“Would you now?” asked the vampire, his skin looking pale in the moonlight.  
“I would. Think you can handle that?”  
“Oh my darling boy, I can handle anything you desire.”  
“Show me,” said Will, licking his lips that were red with his lover’s blood.  
Hannibal had given Will the high of his life with his blood.  
Will sucked on his lover’s cock, and watched it stir for him.  
Lecter groaned and leant back on the bed.  
The red lips closed around him, and Will started to work him hard, moving fast.  
He finally came, and Will swallowed the cold come with relish.  
“I can still fuck you,” said Hannibal.  
“Of that I have no doubt,” said Will, dazed on blood and come.  
The vampire got on his back and watched as Will slowly lowered himself onto the now stirring member.  
Will looked like a debauched angel, writhing on the cold vampire flesh.  
The hard cock slipped inside easily, and Will sighed.  
He traced the place where they were joined with his fingers.  
The he started to move slowly, relishing the sensations.  
The vampire and the part fae were joined in unholy matrimony.  
*  
“You’re too busy riding that precious fae cock to take care of business,” snapped Bedelia at the club.  
Hannibal gave her a murderous glance.  
“What now?”  
“Business is slow and Budge is putting moves on a waitress.”  
“I’ll deal with him once and for all,” said Hannibal and went to kill Budge.  
Nobody touched what was his and lived. Budge should have known that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> Hannibal and Bedelia run a vampire nightclub in Baltimore. Its the most popular club in the area for vampires and fangbangers alike.
> 
> Will is a new (mostly)human bartender. Hannibal is fascinated by Will's ability to empathize with the monsters that frequent the club.
> 
> *Will's empathy comes from his part-fairy heritage.  
> *Will's fairy blood makes him irresistible to vampires, Hannibal puts him under his protection.
> 
> All the bonuses - if you work in Franklyn as a fangbanger/vampire groupie who hangs around the club/is jealous of all the attention that Will gets from Hannibal and the other vampires.


End file.
